Those Words
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, salah seorang stockholder perusahaan milik keluarga mantan kekasihnya, Sasuke. Rapat umum pemegang saham luar biasa mempertemukan mereka berdua yang pernah menjalin hubungan istimewa. Waktu itu, mereka terpisah karena kurangnya kedewasaan dan rasa percaya. Ternyata sekarang Sasuke sudah memiliki tunangan dan akan segera menikah. Hinata pun sudah dijodohkan dengan pria lain.
1. Those Words 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Those Words © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OOC, TYPO(S)**

.

.

.

**~Those Words~**

**-1-**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau terjebak cinta yang dangkal."

Adalah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Hinata dari seseorang di masa lalunya. Sejak saat itu, tak ada sedikitpun kabar yang didengar Hinata. Ada perasaan rindu dan harapan. Tapi dalam waktu yang sama, Hinata merasa menyesal. Kenapa?

Jika diizinkan untuk bertemu kembali, ada hal yang ingin Hinata sampaikan. Satu kalimat yang mewakili penantiannya.

.

.

.

Seperti inikah pertemuan yang kau harapkan?

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Tentu. Dia… teman lama."

.

.

.

Terkadang, apa yang menjadi kenyataan tak seindah apa yang diharapkan. Ini terjadi karena pengharapan yang terlampau besar atau kurangnya pengharapan?

"Aku dengar, dia sudah kembali."

"Apa kau tahu cara dia memandangku, saat kedua mata kami bertemu kembali?"

.

.

.

Di dunia ini, ada hal yang tidak bisa kita lupakan. Sekeras apapun kita mencoba.

"Aku memang mudah terlupakan dan dilupakan. Tapi, aku tidak mudah untuk melupakan."

"Begitu?"

.

.

.

Tapi kita harus ingat, bahwa masalah kita adalah sekarang. Bukan masa lalu.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Dia hanya masa lalu."

.

.

.

Katakan padaku, reaksi apakah yang harus kutunjukkan saat mendengarnya?

"Kau…"

"Kau tidak senang?"

"Kurasa, ayahmu akan memenggalku."

.

.

.

Bagaimana caranya melupakan hal yang tidak bisa kulupakan?

"Di luar kesadaran, kau masih menggumamkan namanya… Apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu?"

.

.

.

Cinta. Bukan apa yang didapat, tapi apa yang dirasa.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu. Yang jelas, aku mencintaimu…"

.

.

.

Apa itu cinta yang dangkal?

"Selama ini, aku masih menunggumu… Apa kau masih mengira kalau cintaku dangkal?"

.

.

.

Saat kenyataan mengalahkan harapan…

"Jangan berikan harapan semu padaku…"

.

.

.

Saat permintaan maaf tak lagi diinginkan…

"Maaf…"

"Untuk apa semua kata maaf itu?"

.

.

.

Mana yang lebih kuat, ikatan cinta atau ikatan darah?

"Aku sudah menciptakan ikatan yang lebih kuat dengannya. Ada ikatan darah di antara kami."

"Lalu… apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Aku akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat…"

"Itu bukan urusanku."

.

.

.

Apakah penyatuan dua keluarga yang lebih diutamakan?

"Kita bersulang untuk bersatunya dua keluarga."

"Ya. Tinggal menunggu hari."

"Bersulang!"

.

.

.

Saat hati yang bicara…

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi… Aku masih mencintainya…"

.

.

.

**~Coming Soon~**

.

.

.

**Perencanaan sering kali sudah gagal sebelum dimulai, entah karena pengharapan yang terlampau besar atau kurangnya pengharapan. (T. J. Cartwright)**

.

.

.

**Pasti di antara para readers ada yang bertanya-tanya…**

"**Apa-apaan ini?"**

**Atau…**

"**Fanfic yang satu belum selesai, tapi sudah publish yang lain?"**

**Hohoho… Ini hanya trailer. Fanfic yang lain masih lanjut kok. Kalau memang masih layak untuk dipublish, tolong review. Review apa saja boleh. Review anda menentukan kelanjutan fanfic tidak jelas ini. Ralat, amat sangat tidak jelas sekali. Kalau tidak ada yang review, ya… Tinggal didelete.**

**Boleh kecewa jika fanfic ini lebih seru pada bagian trailer, karena sebenarnya saya lebih suka membuat trailer. Seperti biasa, saya akan menggunakan bahasa yang lugas alias tidak banyak kiasan. Atau mungkin tidak ada kata kiasan sama sekali. Karena saya tidak bisa berkias-kias ria. It's my style. Akhirnya, bisa mengatakannya dengan bangga. Saya ingin punya ciri khas tersendiri dalam menulis.**

**Yang bicara di atas, tentu bukan hanya Hinata. Siapakah seseorang di masa lalu Hinata? Readers dan reviewers boleh menebak-nebak siapa saja yang tergabung dalam Those Words. Kalau mau sih...**

**Jalan ceritanya mudah ditebak ya?**

**Biarin deh…**

**Special thanks to****:**

**Miss Japanese, Master Min Mie, Namikaze Allem, Far Far Away, Phiendha, Miss English.**

**Readers, Reviewers.**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	2. Those Words 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Those Words © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, sangat OOC, TYPO(S), kayak sinetron**

**Bicara langsung: "Blablabla"**

**Bicara dalam hati: 'Blablabla'**

.

.

.

**~Those Words~**

**-2-**

.

.

.

**Hinata's point of view**

Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?

"Aku tidak mau terjebak cinta yang dangkal."

Apa kau menganggap cintaku seperti itu? Cinta dangkal? Apa itu sejenis cinta yang cepat datang dan cepat pergi? Kau bahkan tidak menjelaskannya padaku. Kau juga tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi.

Aku tahu, pernyataanmu itu muncul karena kesalahanku. Aku sangat menyesal. Menyesali kebodohanku. Apa kau sudah membenciku? Karena setelah waktu itu, kau sama sekali tidak mau memberi kabar padaku. Nomor ponsel yang dulu berpasangan dengan milikku pun tidak kau aktifkan lagi.

Kalau aku bisa bersikap lebih dewasa saat itu, kalau aku bisa selalu mempercayaimu, aku mungkin tidak akan kehilanganmu.

Aku sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin bertemu…

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Seusai sarapan, Hinata dan ibunya sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang santai yang memiliki satu _set_ meja kursi di dekat jendela kaca besar yang bertirai merah. Kursi yang mereka duduki juga berlapis beludru merah dengan sandaran tinggi, mirip kursi makan. Ibunya memanggil Hinata dengan alasan, "Sudah lama tidak minum teh bersama." Tapi Hinata tahu ada yang akan dibicarakan ibunya, selain sekedar minum teh.

"Hinata-_chan_, besok diadakan Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham Luar Biasa di Perusahaan Uchiha." Ibu Hinata mengawali pembicaraannya dengan Hinata di sela-sela kegiatannya menikmati teh di cangkirnya.

"Kenapa diadakan RUPSLB?" Hinata meletakkan cangkir yang isinya sudah berkurang sedikit, di atas meja kaca yang ada di depannya.

"Ada perubahan susunan Direksi. Pengangkatan Direktur Utama yang baru," jawab ibu Hinata yang juga meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

"Direktur Utama yang baru?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ya, Uchiha Sasuke akan menggantikan Fugaku-_san_," jawab ibu Hinata tenang. Tapi ia menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata saat mendengar salah satu nama yang diucapkannya.

Hinata hanya diam, namun ia merasakan jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. 'Jadi, 'dia' sudah pulang,' batin Hinata.

"Kau harus menggantikan ayahmu untuk menghadirinya."

"K..kenapa aku, _Okaa_-_san_?"

"Kau tahu ayahmu sudah pensiun. Perusahaan Hyuuga saja sudah diserahkan sepenuhnya pada Neji. Ayahmu memberikan sahamnya di Perusahaan Uchiha kepadamu, jadi kau yang akan menjadi anggota Dewan Komisaris menggantikan ayahmu. Kau tidak lupa 'kan?"

"Aku tahu tentang itu, tapi—"

"Kau tidak perlu datang ke Perusahaan Uchiha setiap hari. Kau hanya harus datang jika mereka mengundangmu dalam RUPS," potong ibu Hinata.

"Tapi, aku tidak begitu mengerti."

"Kakakmu akan membantu."

"_Onii_-_san_ mau datang?"

"Ya," jawab ibu Hinata singkat. "Gaara-_kun_ juga akan menemanimu. Dia salah satu pemegang saham terbesar, yang juga tergabung dalam Dewan Komisaris, sama sepertimu."

"D..dia ke Konoha?"

"Ya, dia akan datang nanti sore, dan selama di Konoha dia akan tinggal di sini."

"K..kenapa harus di sini?"

"Awalnya, dia memang menolak. Tapi, aku meyakinkannya bahwa itu tidak menjadi masalah karena kalian akan segera meresmikan pertunangan."

"Aku belum bilang setuju."

"Kau mengatakan 'belum', bukan 'tidak'." Ibu Hinata tersenyum penuh arti. "Ingat Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah dua puluh tiga tahun, sampai kapan kau akan menunda pertunanganmu dengannya? Dia sudah menunggu lama."

"T..tapi—"

"Jangan menunggu seseorang yang sudah tidak mengharapkanmu lagi."

Hinata menunduk sedih mendengar penuturan ibunya.

"Atau, kau mau langsung menikah saja?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Kalau begitu jangan membantah terus." Ibu Hinata menghela nafas lelah. "Sebagai anggota Dewan Komisaris, kau punya hak suara untuk menolak Direktur Utama yang dicalonkan," lanjut ibu Hinata yang kembali ke topik utama.

"Aku tahu, _Okaa_-_san_." Kini Hinata sudah kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku harap, kau berpikir objektif dalam hal ini."

"Terkadang, berpikiran subjektif juga diperlukan dalam pengambilan keputusan."

Pernyataan Hinata membuat ibunya bungkam.

Keduanya kembali menikmati teh di cangkirnya. Suasana menjadi hening dan hanya terdengar suara dentingan cangkir yang beradu dengan meja kaca.

.

.

.

Hinata sedang berdiri di balkon dekat ruang keluarga. Malam yang semakin larut seharusnya bisa mengantarkannya ke alam mimpi, namun nyatanya tidak. Ia lebih memilih berdiri di tempat terbuka daripada membenamkan diri di selimutnya yang hangat. Udara malam yang dingin tidak membuatnya beranjak dari sana. Tatapannya kosong seolah ada yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Saat ini ia hanya mengenakan terusan yang panjangnya di bawah lutut, dengan lengan pendek yang menggembung. Sesekali tangannya mengelus lengannya yang tidak tertutup kain, seolah mencari kehangatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai dan sesekali terlihat melambai karena tertiup angin.

"Aku datang, kenapa tidak memberi sambutan?"

Suara berat dari arah belakang membuatnya tersentak. Tiba-tiba punggungnya terasa hangat. Ia segera menyadari apa yang terjadi. Si pemilik suara memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ga..Gaara-_kun_…" panggil Hinata dengan gugup karena mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut. Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Gaara. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Gaara yang melingkari pinggangnya, namun Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Gaara seraya menumpukan dagunya di pundak kiri Hinata.

"Jangan seperti ini," pinta Hinata lirih.

Gaara tahu suasana hati Hinata sedang tidak menentu. Ia juga tahu tentang apa dan siapa yang saat ini tengah dipikirkan Hinata. Ia sudah mengenal calon tunangannya itu sejak sekitar lima tahun yang lalu. Sejak Hinata masih menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain, padahal saat itu keluarga mereka sudah membicarakan pertunangan. Hinata hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat selama ini. Itu yang membuat Gaara kecewa. Karena ia mengharapkan lebih dari itu.

Perlahan Gaara melepaskan pelukannya. Sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa dengan penolakan Hinata. "Masuk dan tidur. Besok kita berangkat pagi," perintah Gaara yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan balkon.

.

.

.

**Hinata's point of view**

Hari ini datang juga. Sekarang aku berjalan menuju ruang rapat Perusahaan Uchiha, dengan Gaara-_kun _yang selalu di sampingku. Dia benar-benar tidak membiarkanku jauh darinya. Tadi saja saat aku akan menumpang mobil _Onii_-_san_, dia malah memaksaku naik mobilnya.

Tapi yang lebih menyebalkan adalah pakaian yang harus kukenakan saat ini. Rok hitam ketat selutut, kemeja putih lengan panjang yang dilapisi _blazer_ hitam, sepatu hitam berhak tinggi, dan rambut yang diikat. Ini bukan gayaku. Aku pasti terlihat seperti ibu-ibu.

"Kau terlihat dewasa," bisik Gaara-_kun_ di dekat telinga kananku.

"Aku tidak suka pakaian yang kau berikan ini. Aku tidak akan berterima kasih."

Aku sedikit meliriknya yang ada di samping kananku. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis saat menanggapi suara ketusku. Selama ini dia juga selalu begitu. Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya?

Aku dan Gaara-_kun_ terus berjalan tanpa berbincang lagi setelahnya. Hanya ada suara sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai. Aku dapat menyamai langkahnya karena dia yang sepertinya menyesuaikan diri dengan langkahku yang pendek.

Aku semakin mendekati pintu ruang rapat. Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup lebih kencang. Aku benar-benar gugup. Bukan hanya karena rapat yang merupakan rapat perdana untukku, tapi juga karena seseorang yang akan kutemui di dalam sana. Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri.

Aku sudah memasuki ruang rapat yang didominasi warna putih tersebut. Semua mata tertuju padaku dan Gaara-_kun_ yang baru datang. Aku memberanikan diri melihat ke kursi Direktur Utama. Ternyata belum datang. Aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega. Pandanganku kualihkan pada meja panjang di pusat ruangan dengan banyak kursi yang mengelilinginya. Yang datang ternyata sudah hampir semuanya. Gaara-_kun_ membimbingku untuk duduk di sebelah _Onii_-_san_, yang ternyata sedang melihat kedatanganku. Setelah itu, dia mengambil tempat di sebelah kiriku. Sekarang aku merasa tenang, karena di kanan kiriku duduk dua orang yang sudah kukenal. Tapi jantungku kembali berpacu cepat, saat kusadari tempat dudukku dekat sekali dengan kursi Direktur Utama.

"Hei, kau sudah dengar kalau calon Dirut yang baru hanyalah seorang sarjana?"

Samar-samar aku mendengar ada yang berbisik-bisik, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa tepatnya. Aku tidak mungkin melihat ke segala arah dalam saat seperti ini. Aku harus menjaga sikapku.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu. Memangnya dia bisa apa?"

"Aku tidak yakin padanya."

Sepertinya yang berbisik-bisik lebih dari dua orang. Aku tahu dari banyaknya suara yang saling bersahutan.

"Dia hanya anak ingusan."

Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa mereka meremehkan 'dia'? Kenapa aku merasa tidak terima?

Lambat laun suasana menjadi hening saat ada yang memasuki ruangan. Semua yang ada di ruang rapat melihat siapa yang datang. Yang pertama kulihat adalah seorang pria dengan setelan abu-abu. Garis-garis samar terlihat di kulit wajahnya. Jelas dia bukan orang yang bisa menciptakan keanehan untuk jantungku. Tapi aku mengenal pria itu.

Di belakangnya, berjalan seseorang yang seketika membuatku merasa sesak. Jantungku seolah tidak bisa kukendalikan lagi. Aku merasa kalau orang-orang di sekitarku bisa mendengar debaran jantungku. Yang bisa membuatku seperti ini hanya dia. Dia yang baru kulihat lagi setelah hampir lima tahun tidak bertemu. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Dia terlihat lebih berwibawa dan memiliki kharisma. Setelan hitamnya juga sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Mataku terus mengikuti pergerakannya. Dia duduk di samping ayahnya di pusat meja. Selama berjalan sampai duduk, dia sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Setidaknya dulu aku masih bisa melihat senyumnya. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan. Dia bahkan tidak sedikitpun melihatku. Apa dia tidak sadar kalau aku ada di sini?

Aku tidak bisa memfokuskan pikiranku pada rapat yang sedang berlangsung. Suara-suara mereka hanya seperti angin yang masuk telinga kanan dan keluar dari telinga kiriku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan rapat ini. Tapi, yang lebih menguasai pikiranku adalah seseorang yang berwajah datar dan tenang di ujung sana. Dia tidak hanya menguasai pikiranku, dia juga telah mendominasi hatiku untuk tidak berpaling darinya. Saat dia mulai bicara, yang kudengar bukan apa yang diucapkannya, tapi hanya suaranya yang sangat kurindukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Tanpa sadar aku telah menggumamkan namanya. Terlalu lirih, sampai aku yakin tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

_Degh!_

Jantungku semakin berpacu cepat saat mata _onyx_-nya menatapku tajam. Apa mungkin suaraku terdengar olehnya? Itu tidak mungkin. Tapi tatapannya kali ini bukan tatapan yang dulu selalu kudapat darinya. Tatapannya dingin. Ekspresinya juga masih sama, tenang dan terkesan dingin. Tidak lama dia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Sepertinya dia tidak sudi melihatku.

Aku ingin cepat keluar dari ruangan ini. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Ruang rapat mulai sepi karena rapat sudah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua berbondong-bondong meninggalkan ruang rapat. Ada yang berwajah cerah, ada juga yang memasang wajah lelah atau kecewa. Sasuke akhirnya diangkat menjadi Direktur Utama menggantikan ayahnya. Ia diterima dengan selisih suara antara menolak dan menerima yang tidak terpaut jauh.

Hinata keluar dari ruang rapat dengan wajah muram. Hari yang selalu ditunggu-tunggunya untuk datang, tidak berjalan seperti apa yang diharapannya. Ia tidak lagi mengharapkan peluk atau cium. Yang diharapkannya saat ini hanyalah sapaan atau senyuman dari seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Tapi, sekedar senyum tipis pun tak juga didapatkannya. Bahkan, Sasuke seolah menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Hinata dan Gaara berjalan berdampingan menuju _lift_ yang akan membawanya ke lantai dasar. Gaara masih setia mendampingi Hinata. Sebelum pulang, Neji menitipkan adiknya itu kepada Gaara. Sepertinya Gaara sudah berhasil mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Neji. Entah apa yang bisa membuat Neji yang dingin itu mempercayainya. Padahal, Neji bukanlah orang yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Mungkin yang dilihat Neji adalah kesabaran Gaara, yang selama ini tetap menunggu Hinata walaupun sudah jelas-jelas mendapatkan penolakan.

Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat melihat apa yang ada di depan pintu _lift_. Letak _lift_ yang agak menjorok ke dalam, membuat Hinata baru menyadari apa yang ada di sana. Karena mereka tidak datang dari arah depan _lift_, ia dan Gaara datang dari sisi kanan _lift_. Gaara refleks ikut berhenti dan melihat ke arah pandangan Hinata. Sasuke dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang sedang berciuman di sana. Mereka seolah menganggap bahwa lantai yang saat ini mereka pijak hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. Tidak sadarkah mereka bahwa masih ada orang lain di sana?

Hinata memutar bola matanya untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Ia merasakan dadanya sangat sesak kali ini. Matanya sudah panas. Rasanya sudah terlalu lama ia menahan air matanya, tapi dua orang yang ada di sana seolah tidak merasa akan kehadiran orang lain. Gaara menarik Hinata untuk mendekati _lift_. Walaupun awalnya enggan, tapi Hinata tetap mengikuti tarikan tangan Gaara. Tanpa kata, Gaara menekan tombol pemanggil _lift_. Ia tidak peduli meskipun apa yang dilakukannya mungkin akan mengganggu dua orang yang masih hanyut dalam dunianya sendiri.

Sasuke sedikit memperlebar jarak dengan perempuan yang semula melingkarkan kedua lengannya di lehernya. Ia melihat ke arah Hinata yang saat ini sama sekali tidak membalas tatapannya. Raut wajahnya sedikit berubah saat melihat Hinata yang hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Hinata…" gumam Sasuke lirih.

Perempuan yang masih ada di pelukan Sasuke itu bisa mendengar apa yang digumamkan Sasuke. Ia mengikuti kemana arah pandang mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Gaara dan Hinata berdiri di depan salah satu _lift_ yang ada di sana.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Suara perempuan berambut pirang itu membuat Hinata dan Gaara menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Tentu. Dia… teman lama," jawab Sasuke tak bersemangat.

Si pemilik rambut pirang hanya membulatkan mulutnya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke yang masih saja menatapnya. Saat ini, ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihatnya. Karena melihat Sasuke membuatnya ingin menangis. Selama ini, ia selalu berpikir kalau masih ada sedikit harapan saat mereka bertemu lagi. Harapannya kali ini sudah pupus, karena orang yang selalu ditunggunya hanya menganggapnya teman lama sekarang. Dan lagi, sudah ada perempuan lain di sisinya. Sudah terlambat.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau bisa turun duluan. Aku mau ambil tasku di ruanganmu," kata si rambut pirang memecah kesunyian.

"Hn, Ino," balas Sasuke datar. Setelahnya, Ino segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari _lift_.

Pintu _lift_ sudah terbuka, Hinata masuk ke dalam diikuti Sasuke. Gaara membiarkan Sasuke dan Hinata hanya berdua di dalam _lift_. Ia membiarkan pintunya menutup tanpa dirinya. Ini membuat Hinata ingin keluar dari sana, tapi Sasuke menahan tangannya. Sepertinya Gaara ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada mereka untuk berbicara empat mata.

"Lama tak jumpa, Hinata…" Sasuke memecah kesunyian yang semula terus menyelimuti sampai beberapa lantai yang mereka lalui. Tidak ada yang memanggil _lift_ yang mereka tumpangi, seolah tidak ingin mengganggu dua insan yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kau berubah, Sasuke-_kun_…"

"Di dunia fana ini, yang abadi hanyalah perubahan."

Hinata tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

Suasana kembali hening untuk beberapa saat sampai Hinata memulai kalimatnya lagi. "Aku memang mudah terlupakan dan dilupakan. Tapi, aku tidak mudah untuk melupakan," ujar Hinata yang masih mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Begitu?" Suara Sasuke terdengar sedih, raut wajahnya yang sekarang pun tidak memperlihatkan keangkuhan. "Kenapa kau memutuskanku?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang masih sama. Ia dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dan Hinata di pintu _lift_. Yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Hinata yang mulai meneteskan air matanya. Hinata menangis.

"Aku kurang dewasa waktu itu. Berhubungan jarak jauh tidak bisa membuatku tenang. Aku selalu merindukanmu, tapi tidak bisa—"

"Seharusnya kau mengerti kalau aku juga ingin bertemu, Hinata. Tapi, orang tuaku menyita pasporku," potong Sasuke. "Aku juga kurang dewasa saat itu…"

"Tapi tak bisakah kau membalas pesan-pesanku? Aku jadi mengira yang macam-macam, aku mengira kau menemukan perempuan lain dan melupakanku."

"Aku yang mengira kalau kau selingkuh, karena kau jarang sekali mengirimiku kabar."

"Jarang?" tanya Hinata dengan raut bingung. "Setiap hari, aku tidak lupa untuk mengirim sms kepadamu. Saat kau tidak kirim sms, aku yang mengirim sms kepadamu. Aku merasa tidak tenang saat aku mengirimkan pesan tapi aku tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun."

"Aku mendapatkan pesan darimu tidak setiap hari, dan aku selalu membalasnya."

"Kau pasti lupa. Kau pasti juga lupa saat aku terus mengirim sms kepadamu, tanpa mengenal waktu. Saat itu aku membutuhkanmu. Aku sedang kalut, karena aku dijodohkan dengan laki-laki lain dan—"

"Kapan? Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya…" Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Aku pernah Sasuke! Kau malah membalasnya dengan mengatakan bahwa aku boleh tunangan dengan siapa saja, dan kau tidak peduli dengan semua itu…"

"Aku tidak pernah, Hinata…" Suara Sasuke semakin memelan dan raut wajahnya tampak bingung. "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu…"

"Tapi aku mendapatkan balasan itu darimu…" Hinata menjadi tidak yakin. Siapakah yang harus dipercayainya untuk saat ini?

"Tidak mungkin…" gumam Sasuke.

Isak tangis Hinata semakin terdengar. Air mata semakin deras mengalir di pipi Hinata. Sasuke ingin menghapus air mata Hinata, tapi Hinata menepis tangan Sasuke. "Jangan berikan harapan semu padaku…"

"Hinata…" panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Kau juga mengatakan cintaku dangkal…" ucap Hinata di sela-sela isaknya. "Bahkan setelah saat itu kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku…"

"Aku memang mengatakan yang itu. Tapi itu karena kau yang memulainya. Aku merasa kita baik-baik saja, tapi tiba-tiba kau memutuskanku…"

"Selama ini, aku masih menunggumu… Apa kau masih mengira kalau cintaku dangkal?"

_Ting!_

Suara _lift_ menandakan bahwa mereka telah sampai pada lantai tujuan mereka. Hinata menyeka sendiri air matanya. Ia dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempat.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Gaara yang sudah mengenakan piyama, sedang duduk di sofa merah yang ada di salah satu ruang keluarga. Gaara seharusnya lelah karena seharian harus berada di luar rumah untuk menemui rekan-rekan bisnisnya di Konoha, tapi malam ini ia lebih memilih menemani Hinata yang tiba-tiba terserang _insomnia_. Di depan sofa ada TV flat yang sekarang menjadi perhatian mereka. Ralat, hanya menjadi perhatian Hinata. Gaara tidak suka dengan acara yang ditonton Hinata, ia sudah terlihat menguap beberapa kali. _Drama_, tentu saja laki-laki seperti Gaara tidak suka dengan tontonan semacam itu. Menurutnya, _drama_ hanya membuat perempuan di sampingnya semakin cengeng saja. Ia sebenarnya tidak menyimak apa yang sedang ditontonnya, karena sejak tadi ia hanya merem melek di samping Hinata. Dengan mata mengantuk, ia sesekali melirik Hinata yang matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Gaara melihat ke TV, ternyata _drama_ yang ditontonnya _sad ending_. 'Pantas saja,' batin Gaara.

"Gaara-_kun_…"

"Hm?"

"Kalau mengantuk, tidur saja…" Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar.

"Kau terdengar akan menangis."

"Jangan sok tahu." Masih dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau memang cengeng."

"Nggak kok." Hinata menyanggah, namun menjadi tidak berarti karena ia sudah menangis setelahnya.

"Tuh 'kan," kata Gaara tenang saat menoleh ke arah Hinata.

Hal itu malah membuat tangisan Hinata semakin kencang. Rasa kantuk Gaara hilang seketika.

"Kau menangis gara-gara acara di TV?" tanya Gaara sambil menghapus air mata Hinata dengan sedikit panik.

"Aku menangis karena kau meledekku," jawab Hinata parau. Hinata kembali menangis seperti anak kecil yang permennya direbut temannya.

Kali ini Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan kepanikannya. "Sst, nanti orang tuamu mengira kau kuapa-apakan." Gaara sedikit berbisik saat mengatakannya. "Neji juga bisa membunuhku…" lanjut Gaara karena melihat Hinata yang belum berhenti meneteskan air matanya.

"Biarin," balas Hinata ketus.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti anak kecil saat bersamaku?"

"Nggak tahu, kau jahat sih," jawab Hinata sekenanya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Hal itu membuat Hinata heran. "Kenapa?"

"Nggak tahu juga, kau manis sih," jawab Gaara tenang, tapi bisa membuat Hinata merona.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari lalu Hinata bertemu Sasuke, dan ia sering tidak bisa tidur sejak saat itu. Matanya tampak berkantung, dan terlihat lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Berat tubuhnya juga turun beberapa _kilogram_ karena kurang makan. Ia sangat membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjadi tempat curhatnya. Ia tahu siapa yang akan didatanginya di saat seperti ini. Ia mendatangi kamar Tenten, teman satu SMA yang sekarang sudah menjadi istri kakaknya sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Saat ini, Neji sedang keluar Konoha, jadi ia bisa menemui Tenten di kamar mereka.

Hinata sedang duduk memeluk lututnya di sofa putih yang membelakangi ranjang. Tenten duduk di sampingnya dan tampak khawatir dengan keadaan adik iparnya tersebut.

"Aku dengar, dia sudah kembali." Tenten mengawali pembicaraan, karena sejak tadi Hinata sama sekali tidak bersuara, padahal malam sudah semakin larut.

"Apa kau tahu cara dia memandangku, saat kedua mata kami bertemu kembali?" Hinata merasakan pandangannya buram. Air mata terus memaksa keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hinata…" Tenten mendekati Hinata dan menepuk pelan punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Dia memandangku seolah aku orang asing baginya…" Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di lututnya, dan air mata semakin membasahi wajah dan piyamanya. "Dia bahkan sudah bertunangan…" lanjut Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar membuka hatimu untuk orang lain," tutur Tenten.

"Mungkin aku akan menerima Gaara-_kun_…" Hinata mulai menghapus air mata yang menciptakan jejak di pipinya.

"Jangan menerimanya hanya karena kasihan."

"Tidak. Aku akan belajar untuk menyukainya." Hinata terdengar mantap saat mengatakannya.

"Dia berhak mendapatkan hatimu. Dia selalu bersabar selama ini." Tenten tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang tidak menangis lagi.

Hinata tersenyum saat mengingat hal-hal yang telah dilakukan Gaara untuknya. Beberapa hari ini yang terus menghiburnya adalah Gaara. Bahkan, Gaara tidak keberatan saat Hinata lebih banyak membicarakan Sasuke di waktu mengobrol mereka. Gaara hanya mendengarnya dengan sabar, dan tanpa berkomentar apapun. Tapi setelah itu, Hinata akan merasa lega. "Ya, aku akan mulai melupakan Sasuke…"

"Kau tahu, patah hati akan membuat perempuan semakin kuat." Tenten semakin mengembangkan senyumnya, begitupun Hinata. "Tidurlah, ini sudah malam," lanjut Tenten.

Hinata mengangguk dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan kamar Tenten.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, lho…" kata Tenten di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

Hinata berbalik dan kembali tersenyum pada Tenten. "Kau mengusirku secara tidak langsung…" canda Hinata. Tenten hanya terkikik dan menutup pintu kamarnya saat Hinata sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Hinata yang sudah memasuki kamarnya seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu, dan seketika senyumnya memudar. "Tapi, ada sesuatu yang masih membuatku bingung…" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Ino sedang duduk berdampingan di sebuah _bar_. Ino sebenarnya tidak minum, ia hanya menemani Sasuke karena beberapa saat yang lalu _bartender_ menyuruhnya datang untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. _Bartender_ yang sebenarnya sahabat Sasuke itu, khawatir karena yang diminum Sasuke adalah minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi. Walaupun Ino datang, Sasuke belum juga mau menghentikan aktivitas minumnya. Ino jadi tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti itu. Akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke benar-benar terlihat sangat kacau, dan puncaknya adalah saat ini.

"Hinata…" gumam Sasuke yang kini menumpukan kepalanya di meja _bar_ dengan mata terpejam.

Meskipun pelan, samar-samar Ino bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Ia merasa telinganya menjadi lebih tajam berkali-kali lipat hanya untuk mendengar nama itu digumamkan. Itu membuat dadanya sesak. Ia tahu, selama ini Sasuke memang tidak pernah mencintainya. Sasuke sudah pernah menolak perjodohan dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Entah karena apa Sasuke akhirnya mau untuk menerima pertunangan itu. Yang bisa dilakukan Ino saat ini adalah berusaha untuk membuat Sasuke berpaling kepadanya. Dengan kesabarannya, mungkin saja hati Sasuke akan luluh.

Ino berdiri dari duduknya.

"Suigetsu, bantu aku membopongnya ke mobil," pinta Ino.

Ino melingkarkan lengan kiri Sasuke di lehernya. Begitupun juga yang dilakukan Suigetsu sang _bartender_, melingkarkan lengan yang lain di lehernya. Mereka membawa Sasuke ke mobilnya, mendudukkannya di kursi penumpang samping kursi kemudi. Ino menggantikan Sasuke menyetir. Ia memang sengaja tidak membawa mobil sendiri karena mengira semua ini akan terjadi.

Ino berniat mengantarkan Sasuke ke rumahnya, tapi tiba-tiba berhenti karena lagi-lagi mendengar Sasuke menggumamkan nama yang tidak ingin didengarnya. Ino melihat Sasuke di sampingnya. Perlahan kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka. Tangan kanannya memegangi keningnya. Sepertinya saat ini Sasuke merasakan efek dari alkohol yang diteguknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dia mantan kekasihmu 'kan?" tanya Ino yang tidak menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya, terdengar dari nada suaranya. "Kau masih mencintainya?" lanjut Ino, karena tidak mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino…" Suara Sasuke terdengar parau.

"Hinata. Maksudku, Hinata! Kau masih mencintainya 'kan?" Ino meninggikan suaranya.

"Dia hanya masa lalu," balas Sasuke yang terlihat mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Suaranya belum terdengar normal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino lagi dengan wajah datar, tentu Sasuke tidak melihatnya karena matanya terpejam kembali. "Sasuke!" bentak Ino.

Tidak ada balasan dari Sasuke.

Ino melajukan mobilnya kembali. Tapi, arahnya kali ini bukan menuju rumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Keterangan:**

**Saya belum mengerti tentang Perusahaan, Dewan Komisaris, Dewan Direksi, Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham (RUPS), atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Saya ngawur, maaf jika ada yang salah…** *nggak ngerti tapi nekat*

**Dewan Komisaris: setahu saya, yang tergabung dalam Dewan Komisaris adalah para pemegang saham terbesar di suatu Perusahaan atau Perseroan Terbatas. Biasanya beranggotakan ganjil, misalnya lima atau tujuh orang. Hal ini dikarenakan untuk menghindari suara seri ***?*** dalam pengambilan keputusan.**

**Dewan Direksi: setahu saya juga, yang tergabung dalam Dewan Direksi adalah para Direktur di bawah Direktur Utama.**

**RUPS Tahunan: diadakan setiap tahun untuk melaporkan keseluruhan rangkaian kegiatan Perusahaan selama periode satu tahun atau satu tahun buku, serta Laporan Keuangan.**

**Rapat Umum Pemegang Saham Luar Biasa (RUPSLB): bisa diadakan sewaktu-waktu jika diperlukan oleh Perusahaan yang memerlukan keputusan RUPSLB. Misalnya saat diadakan perubahan susunan pengurus/Direksi, atau terjadi jual beli saham sehingga terdapat perubahan susunan kepemilikan saham, maka untuk semua perubahan tersebut harus memperoleh persetujuan RUPS, yaitu dengan diadakan RUPS terlebih dahulu.**

**Special thanks to****:**

**Shaniechan, Fidy Discrimination **(ayo tebak lagi)**, Watashiwa Elvina desu **(ada dong, sekarang udah tahu kan siapa?)**, aii dedew dewi, Lync Q, Nakamura Yumi **(pairingnya udah ketahuan kan?)**, Yuuaja **(betul betul)**, demikooo **(pair udah ketahuan di sini)**, mayraa **(tapi maaf bukan salah satu dari mereka)**, hanata chan **(emang bukan Naruto kok, dari awal terpikir ide ini yang muncul di kepala adalah Sasuke, kayaknya yang cocok untuk Those Words cuma dia, hoho)**, Miyamiyamiyayam males login **(betul untuk SasuHina, nebak NejiHina karena ada kata-kata ikatan darah?)**, Ind, Merai Alixya Kudo **(pairnya udah ketahuan di sini)**, nudz chan **(benarkah?)

**Miss Japanese, Master Min Mie, Namikaze Allem, Far Far Away, Phiendha, Miss English**

**Inspirasi banyak saya dapat dari pembicaraan sehari-hari dengan teman-teman, termasuk yang ada di fanfic saya yang ini. Mungkin teman-teman saya yang membaca akan mengetahui tentang kalimat mana saja yang terinspirasi dari mereka, dan juga dari yang saya katakan sendiri. Tentu tidak hanya di fanfic yang ini, tapi juga ada beberapa di fanfic lainnya.**

**Hontou ni Gomennasai nggak balas satu-satu dan kalau ada yang tidak sesuai harapan…**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	3. Those Words 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Those Words © Haruno Aoi**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, sangat OOC, TYPO(S), kayak sinetron**

**Bicara langsung: "Blablabla"**

**Bicara dalam hati: 'Blablabla'**

**Karena masih ada yang mereview chapter sebelumnya, jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengupdate fanfic nggak jelas ini…**

.

.

.

**~Those Words~**

**-3-**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya _Okaa_-_san_ melakukan ini padaku. Menyabotase hubunganku dan Hinata," gumam Sasuke seraya tersenyum getir. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di sofa kamarnya, dengan kepala menunduk dan sesekali meremas rambut gelapnya.

Sabotase? Cih! Sasuke merasa menjadi orang yang paling bodoh dari semua orang bodoh yang pernah ada. Ah! Mungkin lebih tepat jika ia menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai laki-laki yang paling dungu. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu kalau nomor ponselnya diganti ibunya dengan nomor lain, sementara nomor Hinata di ponselnya diganti dengan nomornya sendiri yang waktu itu digunakan oleh ibunya. Sasuke berusaha percaya saat ibunya mengatakan bahwa hanya mengirimkan sedikit dari pesan-pesan Hinata yang masuk ke nomornya. Tentu saja ibunya bisa melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya pada saat itu, karena semua kendali ada di tangannya.

"Maaf, Sayang…" Ibu Sasuke yang semula ada di ambang pintu, kini duduk di samping Sasuke.

Kenapa Sasuke jadi berpikir kalau meminta maaf adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah? Kenapa ibunya begitu mudah untuk mengucapkan kata 'maaf'? Sementara sekarang ia masih sangat tersiksa dengan apa yang pernah ibunya lakukan padanya dan hidupnya.

Ibu Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto, mencoba membelai pundak Sasuke—tindakan ringan yang sering dilakukannya untuk memberikan ketenangan kepada putranya. Namun, Sasuke menepisnya lembut dan seolah menghindari kontak mata dengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi _Okaa_-_san_ meminta maaf. Sudah terlambat."

Memang sudah terlambat. Semua sudah terjadi, dan bukan hal mudah untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hinata. Apalagi sekarang Hinata sudah menjadi tunangan pria lain sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Sebenarnya Sasuke belum percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan ibunya. Memutuskan hubungan antara dirinya dan kekasihnya dengan alasan 'saham'. Sungguh alasan yang sangat 'menyedihkan'. Hanya karena dulu keluarga Hyuuga tidak sekaya sekarang. Hanya karena dulu Hinata tidak sekaya Ino yang saat ini sudah berhasil menyandang status tunangan Pangeran Uchiha…

Itu dulu. Lihatlah sekarang… Pemegang saham mayoritas Perusahaan Uchiha adalah keluarga Hyuuga. Lima puluh persen saham adalah milik Hinata dan Neji. Seperempatnya adalah milik lelaki yang akan menjadi suami Hinata—Gaara. Yang tersisa adalah saham yang benar-benar dimiliki keluarga Uchiha. Itu saja masih dibagi dengan pemegang saham lainnya.

Tidak salah jika hidup diibaratkan dengan roda yang berputar. Sekarang sudah ada contohnya, 'kan…

"Aku ingin sendiri," gumam Sasuke lirih, seolah ingin mengusir ibunya yang sejak tadi hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan nanar. Saat ini, ia benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apa harus menelpon Hinata dan menjelaskan semuanya? Apa harus mengatakan pada Hinata kalau yang membuat hubungan mereka renggang adalah ibunda dari Sasuke?

Ternyata, memejamkan mata rapat-rapat tidak membantu Sasuke untuk bisa berpikir jernih. Sendirian di kamar juga tidak membantu apapun. Nyatanya setelah Mikoto keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke masih belum bisa memutuskan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Hinata…"

.

.

.

"Hinata…"

"Y..ya?" Akhirnya ada jawaban juga dari si pemilik nama, setelah perempuan berambut coklat menepuk salah satu pundaknya.

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi…" ujar perempuan berambut coklat seraya menyunggingkan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"_Gomen_, Tenten," ucap Hinata sambil tersipu malu.

Perempuan berambut coklat yang bernama Tenten itu melirik apa yang sejak tadi digenggam Hinata, sepertinya sesuatu yang membuat Hinata melamun. Ia menduduki kursi yang berseberangan dengan Hinata.

Tenten yang baru pulang dari bekerja, menemui Hinata karena beberapa saat yang lalu Hinata memintanya untuk datang ke kafe—tempat mereka berada sekarang—yang dekat dengan Perusahaan Hyuuga. Tapi setelah datang, Tenten hanya menemukan Hinata yang sedang asyik memandangi benda di tangannya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk benda berwarna _silver_ yang terlihat berkilat itu.

"Ah, ini…" Hinata memandangi benda di tangannya sambil tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "… kudapat dari Gaara-_kun_…" Kali ini disertai pipi Hinata yang merona.

"Masa'?" Tenten terlihat tidak percaya begitu saja. "Biasanya kau selalu menolak barang-barang mahal yang selalu dibawanya saat ke Konoha. Tapi sekarang, kau malah senang dengan benda seperti itu…" lanjut Tenten yang belum bisa percaya.

Tenten melihat lebih jelas benda itu. Sebuah gantungan ponsel sederhana berwarna _silver_ dengan ujung yang hanya dihiasi huruf 'H'.

"Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Gaara-_kun_ benar… kalau aku memang suka barang murahan," ujar Hinata seraya tertawa kecil. "Tapi menurutku, ini sangat mahal karena…" Hinata terlihat terlalu malu untuk meneruskannya.

"Karena…?" Tenten tersenyum menggoda pada Hinata yang semakin merona.

"Ehm… kau ingat 'kan kalau kemarin Gaara-_kun_ mengajakku ke festival?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Tenten dengan senyum yang masih dipertahankannya.

"Dia itu sama sekali tidak jago menembak. Tapi kemarin dia malah mengajakku ke galeri tembak setelah melihat gantungan ini…" ujar Hinata sambil memasang gantungan itu pada ponsel _flip_ hitamnya.

"Jadi, kau memintaku datang ke sini hanya karena ingin memamerkan benda itu?" Tenten menyipitkan matanya. "Kau 'kan bisa cerita padaku di rumah…"

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kalau di rumah, aku malu karena masih ada Gaara-_kun_…"

"Jadi, itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa belakangan ini kau jadi jarang keluar kamar?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Akhir-akhir ini, aku sangat malu kalau bertemu Gaara-_kun_. Terkadang, aku malah tidak bisa berkata-kata saat di depannya. Tapi kalau tidak melihatnya sehari saja, aku merasa ingin bertemu. Itu aneh, 'kan…" gumam Hinata sambil menumpukan dagunya pada kedua tangan yang sikunya bertumpu pada meja.

Tenten malah tersenyum menggoda setelah mendengar gumaman Hinata. "Menurutku, itu tidak aneh…" Setelah mengatakannya, Tenten menikmati kopi panas yang baru saja diantarkan oleh _waitress_.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan, sebelum muncul lagi semburat merah tipis di pipinya. "Ternyata, dia juga tidak bisa mengikat sendiri _obi yukata_-nya…" kata Hinata dengan suara yang hampir tertelan musik kafe yang mengalun lembut.

Tenten hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang sudah masuk mulutnya. "Kau mau bilang, kalau kau yang memakaikan _yukata_ Gaara yang kemarin dikenakannya saat ke festival?" tanya Tenten panjang lebar setelah berhenti dari batuk-batuk yang mendadak menyerangnya.

Hinata kembali mengangguk pelan. Semburat merah di pipinya terlihat semakin pekat daripada sebelumnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga mau bilang, kalau kau juga terpesona saat melihat Gaara mengenakan _yukata_ merah _maroon_-nya…" goda Tenten, tapi ternyata bisa membuat Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi. Padahal Tenten hanya menerka saja.

"Gaara-_kun_ itu…" kalimat Hinata terpotong oleh getaran ponsel yang masih ada digenggamannya. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya, Hinata meletakkan ponselnya di dekat telinganya.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_…" jawab Hinata pelan. "Sasuke-_kun_…" gumam Hinata setelah ada jeda beberapa saat.

Setelah mendengar nama yang digumamkan Hinata, Tenten terlihat khawatir ketika mengamati perubahan raut wajah Hinata yang menjadi sedikit murung. Sampai tiba-tiba ia harus kembali berwajah tenang saat Hinata menutup ponsel _flip_-nya.

"Tenten, aku harus pergi…" kata Hinata.

"Kau akan menemui Sasuke?" tanya Tenten penuh selidik.

"Iya," jawab Hinata singkat sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Jangan, Hinata. Kau sudah bisa menetapkan hatimu untuk Gaara. Kalau kau bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, kau bisa—"

"Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke," potong Hinata seraya berbalik meninggalkan Tenten.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan di sebuah taman yang terlihat berkilau karena cahaya jingga matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Ia sesekali melihat sekelilingnya. "Tidak banyak berubah," gumamnya pelan.

Hinata berhenti sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu saat melihat seorang pria berambut gelap yang sedang duduk membelakanginya di sebuah ayunan yang tetap diam. Ia kembali teringat saat beberapa tahun yang lalu datang ke sini bersama kekasihnya. Duduk di ayunan itu sambil makan es krim saat musim panas. Tempat yang membuatnya kehilangan status _single_-nya. Tempat di mana Hinata menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya pada seseorang yang mendominasi hatinya pada saat itu…

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Hinata pelan sambil menepuk pelan pundak pria itu.

Sasuke hanya diam seraya berdiri dan memeluk erat Hinata. Sesekali ia membelai rambut Hinata yang dibiarkan tergerai. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seolah tidak ingin melepas Hinata lagi.

Hinata hanya diam. Awalnya ia memang terkejut, tapi ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun setelahnya. Ia hanya merasa biasa saja, tidak seperti dulu yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar saat di depan Sasuke. Ia bahkan tidak membalas melingkarkan lengannya seperti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia sendiri lebih tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya saat ini. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya Gaara. Kenapa hanya ada Gaara? Hinata malah khawatir jika Gaara melihatnya dalam posisi seperti sekarang. Kenapa hanya perasaan Gaara yang dipikirkannya? Apa karena sekarang ia sudah resmi menjadi tunangan Gaara?

"Maaf…" gumam Sasuke di telinga Hinata. "Maaf, Hinata…" lanjutnya yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. "Maaf…" Sasuke masih terus menggumamkannya.

"Untuk apa semua kata maaf itu?" Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Sasuke berhenti mengatakan 'maaf'.

"Andai aku bisa selalu mempercayaimu… Andai saja aku bisa bersikap lebih dewasa saat itu… Aku pasti tidak akan kehilanganmu…" gumam Sasuke masih dengan memeluk erat Hinata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan, Sasuke-_kun_… Tapi, kalau sekarang… terlalu terlambat untuk bisa kembali seperti dulu. Sudah… tidak bisa," ujar Hinata tidak kalah pelan dari suara Sasuke.

"Sekarang, baiknya bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Ia berharap kalau Hinata masih bisa memberikan kesempatan untuk mengembalikan hubungan mereka seperti dulu. Harapan yang kembali muncul setelah hampir musnah karena terkikis waktu.

"Aku sudah bilang tidak bisa, 'kan…" gumam Hinata sambil sedikit menahan dada Sasuke agar memperlebar jarak di antara mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sendu. Dalam benaknya, ia masih bertanya-tanya… Apa benar Hinata tidak mau memberikan kesempatan lagi? Bukannya mereka masih sama-sama menyandang status tunangan orang lain? Bukan sebagai seorang suami atau istri… Kenapa Hinata menolaknya? Apa Hinata sudah tidak… Ah! Sasuke tidak ingin melanjutkan dugaannya yang satu itu.

"Aku harus pulang…" pamit Hinata di saat matahari sudah sepenuhnya kembali ke peraduannya. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya dengan penyesalan yang semakin dalam.

Sasuke menyesal karena dulu tidak percaya pada Hinata. Sasuke menyesal karena dulu terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan untuk bertunangan dengan perempuan lain. Ia sekarang juga menyesal karena tidak bisa menahan Hinata…

.

.

.

Ino memasuki ruangan Sasuke, ruangan sang Direktur Utama Perusahaan Uchiha. Ia tidak harus mengetuk pintu seperti yang dilakukan para bawahan Sasuke. Senyum mengembang di bibir Ino, saat menemukan Sasuke sedang berdiri memandang ke luar jendela. Sepertinya bukan kebiasaan Sasuke melihat kota yang terlihat berkelap-kelip di malam hari dari jendela ruangannya.

"Kenapa belum pulang, Sasuke-_kun_? Aku baru saja dari rumahmu…"

Sasuke hanya diam tak berekspresi. Tatapannya kosong, tapi Ino tidak menyadari itu karena Sasuke berdiri membelakanginya. Ino memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Hal itu membuat Sasuke keluar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Ino mulai melepas pelukannya dengan senyum yang masih sama. Sepertinya ia tidak mempedulikan nada datar Sasuke yang memang sudah sering didengarnya. Ino memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Mata biru lautnya memandang Sasuke, dan Sasuke membalas tatapannya. Perlahan Ino meraih tangan kanan Sasuke dan menyentuhkannya pada perutnya yang rata. Ino mendekap tangan Sasuke di sana.

Mata Sasuke mengikuti kemana tangannya diletakkan. Sasuke terkejut. Sejenak matanya terlihat lebih membulat. Sepertinya ia mengerti tentang apa yang dimaksud Ino.

"Kau…" katanya menggantung, sedangkan matanya menatap mata Ino lekat-lekat. Seolah mencari jawaban di sana.

"Aku hamil," kata Ino senang, menciptakan penegasan atas dugaan Sasuke. Seketika mimik wajah Ino berubah saat Sasuke tak kunjung menunjukkan reaksi. "Kau tidak senang?" Ino memandang Sasuke penuh harap.

"Kurasa, ayahmu akan memenggalku." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tenang, tapi bisa membuat Ino semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Kau ini…" Ino melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke dan memeluknya. Semakin lama semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga membuatnya harus menjinjitkan kakinya untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali berekspresi datar dan menatap kosong ke depan. Tidak ada balasan pelukan dari Sasuke.

"_Arigatou_…" ucap Ino lirih di telinga Sasuke. '_Gomen_…' lanjut Ino dalam hati. Senyuman Ino semakin memudar dan akhirnya tak terlihat lagi.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Special thanks to****:**

**Merai Alixya Kudo, SoraHinase, Lync Q, Haze kazuki, Ind, Shaniechan, Amuchan. Hinamori, yuuaja, aam tempe, Michle**

**Miss Japanese, Master Min Mie, Namikaze Allem, Far Far Away, Phiendha, Miss English**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	4. Those Words 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Those Words © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T semi M** *mungkin*

**Warning: AU, CRACK, sangat OOC, TYPO(S), kayak sinetron, pasti pembaca sudah lupa karena apdetnya molor buanget, maaf jika saya terkesan plin plan untuk fic ini tapi tokoh utama yang saya tentukan tidak harus menjadi pairing akhir (**tidak harus, berarti masih ada kemungkinan jadi pasangan akhir #plak**), cerita lama, amatiran, akan segera tamat**

**Bicara langsung: "Blablabla"**

**Bicara dalam hati: 'Blablabla'**

.

.

.

**~Those Words~**

**-4-**

.

.

.

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin menghiraukan Sasuke atau berurusan dengannya lagi. Nyatanya, sekarang ia sedang bersama Sasuke di sebuah kafe karena ajakan mantan kekasihnya itu. Dalam lubuk hatinya ada ketakutan, karena saat ini perasaannya terhadap Gaara masih rapuh. Ia tidak mau hatinya menjadi goyah hanya karena pria yang dulu pernah sangat dicintainya—dan mencintainya. Dulu, ia mengira akan bisa kembali bersatu dengan Sasuke saat pria itu kembali ke Konoha. Tapi, kenyataan memang bukan dongeng yang lebih sering berakhir bahagia. Kini, baginya yang lebih utama adalah memupuk cintanya untuk Gaara yang selama ini selalu bersabar menghadapi keegoisan dan kenaifannya.

Hinata masih diam, menunggu Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya untuk mengeluarkan suara. Sejak datang ke sana, Hinata hanya mendengar suara Sasuke yang memesan kopi panas untuk diri sendiri serta teh lemon untuknya—ternyata Sasuke masih ingat minuman favorit Hinata, meskipun sebenarnya Hinata sedang tidak ingin memesannya. Ia hanya tidak ingin kembali mengenang masa lalu.

Setelah sepuluh menit hanya ditemani suara benturan cangkir yang kadang-kadang terdengar, akhirnya Sasuke membuka mulutnya, "Aku sudah menciptakan ikatan yang lebih kuat dengannya. Ada ikatan darah di antara kami," gumamnya lirih tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Beberapa detik kemudian belum ada respon dari Hinata dan ia lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela kaca kafe—yang sebenarnya bukan hobinya mengamati para pejalan kaki yang melangkah cepat di bawah terangnya lampu jalan.

Hinata tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami makna dari kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ia mencoba menekan perasaan iri terhadap wanita yang kini sedang mengandung darah daging Sasuke—jika Sasuke terlalu malu atau tidak terbiasa mengatakan hamil.

"Lalu… apa hubungannya denganku?" Hinata menyesap tehnya setelah bertanya pelan—terlihat sekali kalau ia tidak siap untuk mendengarkan pengakuan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun ia belum benar-benar bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya.

"Aku akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat…" ujar Sasuke lemah.

Menikah. Cepat atau lambat Hinata juga akan menikah dengan pria pilihan orang tuanya, yang sekarang sudah menjadi tunangannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang—entah mengapa hatinya terasa hampa, kosong, dan ia sendiri tidak mengerti mengenai perasaannya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Bayangan Gaara memang masih memenuhi benak Hinata, tapi ia juga tidak bisa seolah tidak melihat kantung hitam di bawah mata Sasuke. Lebih kurang, ia masih peduli kepada Sasuke. Ia jadi mengira bahwa Sasuke kurang tidur dan banyak pikiran. Mungkinkah persiapan pernikahannya begitu melelahkan hingga membuat Sasuke kehilangan jam tidur?

Ada keinginan di hati Hinata untuk menunjukkan kepeduliannya kepada Sasuke dengan sekedar menanyakan masalah yang mungkin sedang dihadapi, namun ia sendiri terkejut karena sederetan kata berikut yang meluncur dari mulutnya dengan suara bergetar, "Itu bukan urusanku."

Sasuke menyeringai—terlihat seperti sebuah tawa yang tertahan, atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dinamakan senyum miris.

"Aku tidak ingin peduli," tambah Hinata sambil menatap mata Sasuke yang meredup—kehilangan sinarnya yang biasanya terlihat menyilaukan di mata ungu pucat Hinata.

"Maaf, ya," gumam Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis—setidaknya hanya sedikit lengkungan di bibir Sasuke, dan Hinata masih menganggapnya sebagai sebuah senyum.

Sasuke berani bersumpah telah melihat air mata di pelupuk Hinata sebelum wanita itu menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara helaian rambut panjangnya. Saat wajah Hinata terangkat lagi, Sasuke hanya memandang nanar Hinata yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang hampir tumpah. Ia bahkan masih bisa melihat bibir Hinata yang bergetar hebat karena menahan tangis.

"Aku menyesal karena pernah melepaskanmu, Sasuke-_kun_…"

Dulu, Hinata yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sekarang, Hinata tidak mengerti karena tiba-tiba muncul perasaan tidak rela untuk melepaskan cinta pertamanya—Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti sebelumnya, saat ini pun ia masih bingung—sangat bingung, bahkan terkadang ia merasakan kehampaan di hatinya. Tidak mungkin 'kan Hinata mencintai dua pria dalam waktu yang bersamaan? Tentu ada yang lebih mendominasi hatinya. Tapi, siapa? Gaara atau Sasuke?

Kali ini Sasuke yakin telah melihat air mata yang menuruni pipi Hinata sebelum ia ditinggalkan seorang diri. "Apa aku masih pantas?" lirihnya pilu.

.

.

.

Sasuke baru memasuki kamar tidurnya saat lewat tengah malam. Ia pulang telat bukan karena mabuk-mabukan di bar temannya, tidak lagi dan tidak mungkin untuk saat ini. Ada peristiwa yang menimbulkan trauma, hingga Sasuke menjadi ragu untuk menenggak minuman beralkohol lagi. Sebetulnya, tadi Sasuke hanya tertidur di dalam mobilnya yang ia parkirkan di taman yang dulu sering didatanginya bersama Hinata. Lagi-lagi nama wanita itu yang muncul dalam benak Sasuke, tapi Sasuke memang tidak pernah bisa menghilangkannya barang sejenak.

Betapa terkejutnya Sasuke saat menemukan sosok wanita di atas tempat tidurnya setelah ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya.

Wanita yang tidurnya terusik itu langsung bangkit dan menutup mulutnya yang menguap kecil sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaan menyelidik, "Kenapa baru pulang?"

Sasuke tidak ingat telah memiliki seorang istri. Jangan-jangan ia sudah pernah dinikahkan dalam keadaan mabuk? Ah, itu tidak benar. Wanita itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, masih berstatus sebagai tunangan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau masih ingin melanjutkan tidurmu di sini, aku yang akan tidur di kamar tamu," balas Sasuke sambil mengambil baju ganti dari lemarinya.

Kegiatan Sasuke terhenti saat Ino secara tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, "Bukankah sebelumnya kita sudah pernah tidur satu ranjang? Bahkan…"

"Bisakah kau berhenti membicarakannya?" potong Sasuke dingin.

"Di luar kesadaran, kau masih menggumamkan namanya…" Ino terkekeh dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak memedulikan ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke. "Apa kau tahu apa yang kurasakan saat itu?"

Sasuke terdiam dan mata hitamnya hanya menatap kosong pintu lemari bercat putih yang perlahan menutup. Ia jadi teringat suatu pagi di mana ia terbangun dalam keadaan seperti baru dilahirkan, dengan Ino dalam dekapannya. Waktu itu ia hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri yang berlebihan mengonsumsi minuman memabukkan hingga membuatnya terlupa akan perbuatan bejad yang telah dilakukannya kepada Ino di malam harinya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu, tidak ingat. Tapi, entah mengapa yang saat itu terpikirkan oleh Sasuke adalah Hinata. Ia merasa menjadi seorang pengkhianat.

"Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku lagi…" gumam Sasuke, "Aku masih mencintainya…"

Ino tertawa pelan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung lebar Sasuke—menyamankan dirinya di sana. "Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu. Yang jelas, aku mencintaimu…" bisiknya lirih seraya menyeringai, "Apa aku seperti wanita murahan karena waktu itu memasukkanmu yang sedang mabuk ke dalam kamarku?"

"Lebih tepatnya, kau bodoh," sahut Sasuke datar.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya sambil tertawa angkuh. "Kau yang bodoh, Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya dingin seraya sekali lagi menyeringai, "Benar-benar bodoh."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Hinata selalu mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Tenten, sahabat sekaligus kakak iparnya. Saat ini ia bercerita dengan berlinangan air mata, berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia membahas mengenai Gaara sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin mengeluarkan air mata lagi hanya karena Sasuke, tapi tanpa diminta matanya sudah basah dengan cepat saat nama itu terucap.

"Aku bingung, Tenten…" Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Hinata menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama sambil terisak, "Aku bingung, sangat bingung…"

"Kali ini aku menyalahkanmu karena kau tidak mau mendengarkan saranku," sahut Tenten tenang seraya menghela napas, "Lalu, apa kau ingin kembali ke Sasuke?"

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Itu tidak mungkin lagi," gumamnya lirih, "Dia akan segera menikah…" Setelah sekian menit, akhirnya Hinata memberitahukan inti dari sesi curhatnya hari ini. "Apalagi, calon istrinya sudah hamil," Suara Hinata terdengar semakin memelan, "Dia pasti tidak akan menunggu hingga satu bulan untuk meresmikan hubungan dengan tunangannya."

Tenten yang semula duduk di tepi ranjang, kini berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Hinata.

"Lantas, bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

"Aku… tidak tahu," jawab Hinata ragu setelah bola matanya bergerak ke sana kemari. "Aku merasa bersalah padanya karena aku sudah terlalu lama menggantungkannya. Padahal selama ini yang selalu berada di sampingku adalah Gaara-_kun_, meski hatiku selalu menjadi milik…" Hinata merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tidak ingin semakin merasa bersalah kepada Gaara yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

"Bukankah hatimu sudah terbuka untuk Gaara?"

"Aku… belum yakin…" gumam Hinata sambil memeluk lutut, "Aku masih ragu."

Tenten mencoba memberikan ketenangan dengan cara mengelus lembut punggung Hinata yang bergetar karena isakan. "Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk merenung dan memantapkan hatimu," tuturnya lembut dan disertai nada candaan untuk kata-kata terakhirnya, "Pilih salah satu, jangan plin plan."

Hinata mencoba tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis. Setidaknya beban hatinya sedikit berkurang setelah membaginya dengan Tenten. Karena merasa lebih baik, ia mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum meninggalkan kamar Tenten—dan Neji. Alasan lain mengapa Hinata ingin segera meninggalkan kamar Tenten karena ia merasa tidak enak hati kepada Neji yang tadi diusirnya dari kamar sendiri. Lagipula, saat ini sudah masuk jam tidur.

Ketika menutup pintu dari luar, Hinata tersentak karena Neji sudah berdiri menyandar di tembok sebelah pintu. Walaupun wajahnya sudah tidak terasa basah lagi, Hinata yakin bahwa matanya masih merah dan berkantung—pasti Neji tahu kalau ia baru saja menangis.

"Kalau kau lebih memilih untuk bersama Uchiha, aku akan menjadi salah satu dari pihak yang menentang hubungan kalian," Neji berujar dingin sebelum masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Helaan napas panjang mengawali langkah pendek-pendek Hinata menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan pandangannya tampak tak terfokus. Matanya sembab dan wajahnya masih menyisakan jejak-jejak air mata. Ia tampak seperti orang linglung yang tidak mengerti arah dan tujuannya. Kata-kata Neji yang beberapa saat lalu didengarnya juga terus terulang-ulang di benaknya.

"Hinata."

Langkah Hinata langsung terhenti ketika mendengar suara Gaara. Ia hanya menunduk dan tidak berani membalas tatapan Gaara—yang Hinata yakini sedang mengarah kepadanya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng cepat tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Gaara yang penasaran dengan perubahan sikap Hinata kepadanya—yang berbeda dengan beberapa hari terakhir, akhirnya menaikkan dagu Hinata agar ia bisa melihat apa yang berusaha ditutupi oleh Hinata.

"Maaf, Gaara-_kun_," ucap Hinata lirih saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau Gaara.

"Kenapa?" balas Gaara dingin, "Sasuke lagi?" Suaranya sedikit meninggi saat menyebutkan sebuah nama. Karena jawaban dari Hinata tak kunjung terdengar, Gaara menyeringai dan memalingkan mukanya dengan tak acuh.

"Maaf…" Tanpa peringatan, Hinata langsung memeluk Gaara dan menggumamkan 'maaf' berulang kali.

"Aku bukan tempat pelarianmu," desis Gaara hingga membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya yang kembali bergetar, "Aku benci dirimu yang seperti ini, Hinata." Perlahan Gaara melepas pelukan Hinata dan sedikit memberi jarak.

Hinata terbelalak ketika Gaara meraih tangan kirinya dan melepaskan cincin yang tersemat di jari manisnya.

"Aku lelah," ujar Gaara datar sambil menggenggam cincin tunangan Hinata. "Tapi, aku masih bisa bersabar sampai satu minggu ke depan. Kalau kau menemuiku selama jangka waktu tersebut, aku masih bisa menerimamu."

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Uchiha menjadi lebih ramai daripada biasanya, meskipun hanya karena kunjungan calon besan. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, tapi semua anggota keluarga masih berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Di ruangan yang didominasi warna keemasan itu, Sasuke malah duduk di pojok ruangan tanpa berminat melibatkan dirinya dalam obrolan—yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting dan membosankan.

"Kita bersulang untuk bersatunya dua keluarga."

Sasuke mendecak sebal mendengar seruan Fugaku yang terdengar bersemangat itu. Menurutnya, sikap ayahnya sangat berbeda jika hanya berdua dengannya—dingin.

"Uchiha dan Yamanaka," tambah Yamanaka Inoichi—ayah Ino.

"Ya. Tinggal menunggu hari." Giliran Mikoto yang menimpali seraya tersenyum senang sambil merangkul Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kegelisahan Ino—yang sebenarnya bisa terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang seolah merasakan ketidaknyamanan.

"Bersulang!" seru Fugaku dan Inoichi bersamaan sambil berdiri dan menyentuhkan gelas berisi _wine_ mereka dengan pelan.

"Maaf," sela Ino sebelum Inoichi dan Fugaku sempat menenggak minuman berbahan anggur mereka. Saat ini semua perhatian menjadi tertuju padanya, kecuali Sasuke yang tetap diam dan terkesan tidak mau tahu.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Sasuke…"

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Special thanks to****:**

**Michle, vaa-chan, Nerazzuri, demikooo, Ayako Minatsuki, Sora Hinase, Arukaschiffer, Haze kazuki, Widya, Shaniechan, yuuaja, Dindahatake, Sanada, Hina bee lover, Ind, hirartsuhyugga, uchiha eltadika-chan, kana seiran, OraRi HinaRa, Sky pea-chan, Moe chan, MiKaou Yacchan, mayra gaara, uchihyuu nagisa, ReNnoVv**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	5. Those Words 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Those Words © Haruno Aoi**

**Rated: T semi M** *mungkin*

**Warning: AU, CRACK, sangat OOC, TYPO(S), kayak sinetron, cerita lama, ending, maaf jika ada yang kecewa dengan pairing akhirnya tapi sejak awal saya sudah mantap dengan pasangan ini walaupun apdetnya molor buanget**

.

.

.

**~Those Words~**

**-5-**

.

.

.

Hinata sudah sering menumpahkan air mata karena pria di depannya, tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan pria itu untuk bertemu. Ia duduk berseberangan dengan pria yang tiga hari lalu kembali membuatnya menangis, di lokasi dan tempat duduk yang sama. Namun berbeda dengan beberapa hari yang lalu, saat ini dalam benaknya hanya dipenuhi bayangan Gaara yang sejak kemarin meninggalkan kediamannya tanpa berpamitan kepadanya.

Gaara sudah pulang ke Suna membawa cincin tunangannya. Hinata murung bukan disebabkan oleh lepasnya cincin bermata batu garnet merah kehitaman pemberian Gaara, melainkan karena pria berambut merah itu telah membawa pergi hatinya. Entah Hinata mengartikan apa perasaannya yang seperti ini, namun ia merasa ada yang hilang—seperti ada yang kurang.

"Ternyata, Ino tidak pernah mengandung anakku," Sasuke membuka pembicaraan. Kali ini ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh harap, berbeda dengan sorot mata Hinata yang tampak sayu. "Dia membatalkan pernikahan," tambahnya tenang.

Hinata tampak gelisah. Ia menunduk karena ia tidak tahu harus menampakkan ekspresi macam apa di depan Sasuke. Sekarang ia benar-benar merasa hampa dan belum bisa berpikir jernih.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Hinata lirih dan masih menunduk, "Aku yakin kau akan segera mendapatkan pengganti Yamanaka-_san_."

Sasuke hanya menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Ia seolah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Hinata dan sepertinya mulai sekarang ia tidak boleh lagi mengharapkan Hinata. "Kalau kau yang mengatakannya, aku percaya," ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis.

"Aku memang terbiasa mencintaimu," imbuh Hinata sambil mengangkat mukanya. Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi, aku tidak terbiasa jika tanpa Gaara-_kun_…"

Senyum tipis masih bertahan di bibir Sasuke, kemudian ia membalas ucapan Hinata setelah menghela napas panjang, "Kau harus bahagia."

Anggukan semangat dan senyum lebar ditunjukkan oleh Hinata sebelum kaki-kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri di dalam kafe yang lengang.

Sasuke kembali menghela napas panjang, terkesan ingin melegakan dadanya yang sedikit menyesakkan. Namun sesaat kemudian senyum yang lebih lebar disunggingkannya di balik kepalan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. "Mungkin ada pengganti Ino, tapi tidak untukmu," gumamnya sebelum meminum jus tomatnya.

.

.

.

Hinata berlari meninggalkan bandara Suna setelah menumpang pesawat sore dari Konoha. Ia langsung menghentikan taksi yang dilihatnya dan melesat menuju kediaman keluarga Sabaku yang berjarak lebih kurang tiga kilometer dari bandara Suna. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia langsung menggunakan jasa penerbangan Konoha setelah menemui Sasuke di kafe. Saat ini, ia sedang mengejar kebahagiaannya dengan hanya bermodalkan beberapa lembar uang di dompetnya.

Tidak mau membuang banyak waktu, Hinata bergegas memasuki gerbang kediaman Sabaku setelah membayar sopir taksi. Dua orang _security_ keluarga Sabaku yang mengenalnya langsung memberikan salam sebelum memberitahukan kedatangannya melalui _interphone_ yang terhubung dengan bagian dalam rumah. Hinata langsung disambut oleh beberapa _maid_ setelah pintu kediaman Sabaku dibuka lebar. Seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pirang pendek juga turut menyambutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ma," sapa Hinata pelan saat Mama Karura memberikan sebuah pelukan.

"Kenapa datang sendiri?" tanya Mama Karura setelah melepas pelukannya, "Mana Gaara?"

Mata Hinata sedikit membulat mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. Ia mengira bahwa Gaara pulang ke rumah keluarganya, namun pertanyaan Mama Karura menunjukkan kalau Gaara tidak berada di rumah bergaya Eropa tersebut.

"Saya kira Gaara-_kun_ sudah pulang," balas Hinata ragu.

Mama Karura menaikkan dua alisnya dan menggeleng lemah. "Kalian ada masalah?" tanyanya khawatir. Keningnya mengernyit saat tidak sengaja melihat jari manis tangan kiri Hinata yang polos tanpa cincin tunangan.

Setelah beberapa detik dalam diam, akhirnya Hinata mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa membohongi Mama Karura. "Saya harus segera bertemu dengan Gaara-_kun_," ujarnya pelan seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya yang mulai bergetar.

Tepukan pelan Mama Karura di pundak Hinata ternyata bisa sedikit mengurangi ketegangan perempuan berambut biru gelap tersebut. Mama Karura memanggil salah satu _maid_, dan beberapa saat kemudian _maid_ berseragam merah tua itu membawakan telepon genggam miliknya. Ia menghubungi seseorang sambil sesekali memberikan senyuman menenangkan untuk Hinata.

Senyum Mama Karura mengembang setelah menutup telepon, lalu berkata kalem, "Gaara ada di rumah Temari."

Setelah membungkuk hormat dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Sabaku dan berlari menuju rumah kakak perempuan Gaara yang hanya berjarak dua ratusan meter dari sana. Langkah cepat dan lebarnya membawa Hinata ke komplek perumahan yang lebih sederhana dibandingkan rumah utama keluarga Sabaku. Beberapa kali Hinata tersandung, tapi tidak membuatnya menyerah dan berhenti di tengah jalan. Kaki mulusnya yang dibungkus sepatu berhak tinggi juga sudah lecet dan terasa perih, namun tidak menyurutkan semangat dan harapan Hinata.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat setelah berdiri di depan rumah minimalis yang sangat dikenalnya, tapi ia yakin bahwa keanehan jantungnya bukan hanya karena lari. Setelah mengatur napas tak teraturnya, ia berjalan melewati pintu gerbang yang terbuka lebar sambil tersenyum penuh harap.

Sebelum sempat menekan bel, pintu bercat putih di hadapannya membuka hingga membuatnya terkejut. Hinata tersenyum setelah melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu—seorang wanita muda yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan Mama Karura.

"Aku tahu kalau kau adalah penyebabnya," ujar Temari seraya mempersilahkan Hinata untuk memasuki rumahnya yang didominasi warna putih. "Shikamaru memang gemar tidur, tapi Gaara bisa lebih parah darinya jika sedang menghadapi masalah berat," imbuhnya sambil sesekali menengok ke belakang—di mana Hinata mengikutinya menuju lantai dua rumahnya.

Temari menggunakan kunci cadangan untuk membuka pintu kamar yang ditempati Gaara. Tanpa suara, ia menyuruh Hinata masuk dan mempersilahkannya berbicara empat mata dengan Gaara.

Pintu di belakangnya sedang ditutup pelan saat Hinata berjalan dengan langkah pendek mendekati tempat tidur Gaara. Ia hanya bisa melihat rambut merah Gaara yang menyembul dari balik selimut tebal yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuh dan kepala. Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk mengguncang lembut pundak Gaara setelah berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Aku bilang nanti…"

Hinata menarik napas panjang setelah mendengar suara parau Gaara. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suaranya yang serak, "Ini aku."

Gaara langsung menampakkan wajah mengantuknya dan seketika matanya terbelalak karena belum percaya bahwa Hinata datang menemuinya. "Kenapa ke sini?" tanyanya dingin sambil bangkit dan duduk menyandar—karena kepalanya masih terasa pening akibat dari kebanyakan tidur.

Hinata menangis tanpa disertai isakan saat memeluk Gaara. "Aku takut kalau waktu di Suna berjalan lebih cepat daripada di Konoha," gumamnya lirih sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau menemuiku karena Sasuke mencampakkanmu?"

Gelengan pelan Hinata dapat dirasakan Gaara di pundaknya. Meskipun begitu, ia belum bisa percaya bahwa Hinata lebih memilihnya daripada Sasuke.

"Dengarkan baik-baik…" bisik Hinata tanpa melepas pelukannya, "Aku jarang berjanji, tapi aku akan berjanji kepada Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara merasa sedikit sesak karena Hinata memeluknya begitu erat seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Tapi ia lebih memfokuskan pendengarannya terhadap suara Hinata, daripada fokus terhadap kerja paru-parunya.

"Gaara-_kun_ adalah yang terakhir bagiku," ujar Hinata hingga membuat Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam setelah mendengarnya, "Selama hampir lima tahun, aku sudah terbiasa menjalani hidup tanpa Sasuke-_kun_ di sampingku. Tapi, aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan berpisah dengan Gaara-_kun_. Aku takut…"

Tangan kanan Gaara mulai bergerak membelai rambut panjang Hinata. Walaupun wajahnya masih tampak tenang dan bisa dibilang tanpa ekspresi, sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berpacu cepat hingga ia khawatir kalau Hinata dapat menyadari kegugupannya.

"Berikan kesempatan untukku, agar aku bisa memberikan hatiku kepada Gaara-_kun_ sepenuhnya," tambahnya pelan sambil menyandar pada bahu Gaara.

"Aku berhak menghukummu sesukaku, jika kau mengingkari janjimu," bisik Gaara yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat Hinata.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Hinata dan Gaara, juga untuk keluarga besar mereka. Akhirnya putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku menikah dengan putri bungsu keluarga Hyuuga. Setelah upacara pernikahan mereka, pesta diadakan secara besar-besaran di aula kediaman Hyuuga. Musim dingin adalah tema yang diambil Hinata dan Gaara untuk pernikahan mereka, karena mereka sama-sama lahir pada musim yang sama. Karena itu tidak hanya pengantin yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih, tetapi juga para tamu undangan yang turut berbahagia.

Sasuke datang memenuhi undangan bersama Ino, walaupun status mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar teman. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata mendengar bahwa Sasuke sedang dekat dengan seorang dokter kandungan yang tidak sengaja dikenalnya karena kecelakaan kecil. Kalau Ino, Hinata tidak tahu banyak mengenai mantan tunangan Sasuke tersebut karena ia memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Tapi, sepertinya perempuan berambut pirang itu akan segera menikah karena buket bunga yang dilemparkan oleh Hinata mendarat dengan mulus di tangannya.

Sejak pesta dimulai, Hinata tidak sekali pun melepaskan tangannya yang menggandeng lengan Gaara. Mereka berdua tidak segan untuk menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan keluarga dan tamu, meskipun tidak sampai berciuman di depan umum—kecuali setelah ikrar pernikahan diucapkan oleh mereka.

Jarum pendek jam di aula masih menunjuk angka sembilan saat Hinata dan Gaara meninggalkan pesta diiringi sorakan dan siulan menggoda dari beberapa tamu yang iseng. Sebenarnya mereka tidak keberatan jika harus menemani para tamu hingga melewati tengah malam, namun sepertinya malah keluarga besar yang memaksa agar mereka cepat memasuki kamar pengantin. Jika ditanya, mengapa para keluarga besar mereka terkesan lebih tidak sabaran dibandingkan mereka yang menikah? Karena baik dari keluarga Hyuuga maupun keluarga Sabaku belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sang penerus.

Gaara menggendong Hinata sang pengantinnya melewati sepanjang koridor kediaman Hyuuga yang ditaburi mawar putih. Hinata yang mengalungkan kedua lengan di lehernya tampak merona alami tanpa bantuan _make up_, juga belum berhenti menyunggingkan senyum. Langkah lebar Gaara terhenti ketika sampai di depan pintu berdaun dua berwarna putih yang dihiasi rangkaian bunga mawar berwarna-warni. Sebelum pintu dikunci dari dalam, Gaara menggantungkan papan kayu bercat putih di _handle_ pintu bagian luar. Pada papan berukuran tiga puluh sentimeter kali dua puluh sentimeter tersebut, tampak tulisan tangan Gaara yang digoreskan menggunakan tinta hitam. Jika diartikan, maka tulisan itu berbunyi:

**JANGAN DIGANGGU!**

**SEDANG MENGERJAKAN PROYEK**

.

.

.

**~The End~**

.

.

.

**Ingat! Di fic saya, tokoh utama tidak harus menjadi pasangan…** #plak

**Special thanks to****: Semua yang telah berpartisipasi dalam fic aneh dan gaje ini; pembaca, pereview, dll. Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan reviewer satu per satu. Tapi saya sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian semua. Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Terima kasih banyak…**

**Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya…** *lambaikan tangan*

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


End file.
